Conventionally a printer configured to store a roll, such as a roll of paper being a wound continuous sheet, has been known. The printer extracts such a continuous sheet and prints information on the continuous sheet. A continuous sheet for such a printer may include a liner and a plurality of labels on the liner, and the printer may print information on each label.
Some of such conventional printers include a damper to absorb fluctuations in tension of the continuous sheet extracted from the roll of paper. For instance, Patent Literature 1 describes a printer including a biasing roller (e.g., biasing roller 12 in FIG. 2 of Patent Literature 1) as one example of the damper, and the biasing roller is to bias (press) a part of a continuous sheet between a feed roller and the roll to suppress the loosing of the continuous sheet at this part.